Dragonball DE Dark Era Dark Tournament Saga
by b0jangles1985
Summary: In a era where evil rules, the great heros have fallen, Goku, Vegeta, and now Gohan. This takes you through Goten and Trunk's coming of age, to Goku Gohan's ssecond child and his discovery of power.
1. Death of an Era

**Dragonball Dark Era - Dark Tournament Saga  
**

This story takes place in the not so distant future in the DBZ Universe. Dragonball GT never happened, let me repeat this… DRAGONBALL GT NEVER HAPPENED. The highest level achieved by a Saiyan is SSJ3, only Goku and Gotenks have reached it. Another note, text within these brackets indicates thought.

_**EPISODE 01 – Death of a Era**_

-Our story begins in the end… As a young boy with very short mushroom-cut black hair stares out the windows as the rain falls. The dark clouds makes the middle of the day look like the darkest of nights. The boy lets out a sigh and turns around to his mother, sitting on a chair, sipping hot cocoa. As the thunder claps, it illuminates the face of Videl, her mug covering a slight smirk.

Videl: "Goku, get away from the window, you're fogging it all up."

Goku: "But I want to go outside and play with daddy. How come he gets to go with Uncle Trunks and Goten to play with their friends…"

-Videl's smile turns to a worried look… Goku sighs and closes his eyes in a pouting look.

Videl: If he only knew, gosh I hope Gohan's alright. I mean, Vegeta and Goku couldn't take down that monster, hopefully with Goten and Trunks there they can get the job done…

-As the scene shifts to New North City, the crumbled buildings and burn cars decorate the landscape. The rain falls even harder here as craters add to the already destructive atmosphere. A large piece of rubble, what seems like part of a wall is moved and from underneath it Goten emerges, looking exactly like his father, in his Super Saiyan form. As he holds up the concrete section and begins to make his way out from beneath it, a large object crashes into it at a blinding speed. The concrete is shattered as Trunks smashes into Goten and the two are knocked through the ground and fall to rest in a abandoned subway, their hair falling back to black. A figure is seen floating 100 yards from the ground, in the pounding rain the figure cannot be made out. Five separate blasts are expelled from the dark figure and strike in a row, one after another. Another figure is seen fleeing the five blasts. That figure is Gohan, with black spikey hair, looking much like a SSJ2.

Gohan: Man, what do I have to do to beat this guy… There's no point in me not wasting energy in transformation if I don't have enough power to win in the first place…

Figure: Give it up Gohan… Vegeta fell to me with far more resistance than you, face it, you are weak… Your brother is as good as dead, but don't worry Gohan, you'll join him soon.

Gohan: (Letting out a large scream) I won't let you rule this world! There are too many good people! I won't let them down! KA…..ME…..HA….ME….

-As Gohan closes his eyes and pulls his hands back as a small orb of light slowly grows in size and power… The figure pulls two hands straight up into the air, and two large orbs form, about 20 feet in diameter each. As he draws his arms out, and spreading them out at his side. He claps his hands together and the two orbs take off on opposite sides. Gohan sees his opening and releases a huge wave of tremendous energy.

Gohan: HA!

-The still unknown figure gets hit with the Kamehameha wave head on and plummets to the ground, smashing into the ground kicking up a great amount of rubble. Gohan falls to his hands and knees in exhaustion, cut and bruises evident all over his body. His torn outfit reveals a massive wound to his shoulder. Just as Gohan thinks it's over, a faint laughter can be heard coming from the heap in front of him.

Gohan: What are you laughing about… It's over! You can't even move…

Figure: Hahaha, I don't..have..to move…to defeat you…

-Gohan swings his head to the right and he sees the giant orb flying towards him, as he turns to attempt to outrun it, the other orb closes in fomr the other side. Gohan manages to get one foot off the ground before he is struck simultaneously by the two powerful orbs. A blinding red dome of light covers the city as Gohan's scream is heard and life force fades away.

-Meanwhile back in the remote mountain town where Gohan lived, Videl carries their 8 year old son, Goku, to his bed. As she places him in the bed and looks outside, as the rain stops and the sun begins to peek from behind the coulds.

Videl: I wish Pan was still here to see this… She loves rainbows…

-Pan had died long ago, just after the World Matrial Arts Tournament. As Goku was training Uub, his legacy and that of the Super Saiyans on Earth had grown. From all over the Universe came a group of 5 fighters, thrill seekers as they called themselves. That day changed the history of the Saiyan race on Earth forever. As Gohan passes on to the next life to join his father, the sun shines on he warzone that was once called New North City. The water drips from the hole in the ground, hitting Goten in the face, taking his mind back, to how this all began, this struggle to survive. 4 of the 5 fighters are still alive, and they rule over Earth with a iron fist. World Communism. The figure that Goten, Trunks, and Gohan jsut fought was Fritog. Friog is the 4th strongest of the group, and the second to fall to the Earth Saiyans as they are now called.

Goten: (struggling to open his eyes) I remember the day they came like it was yesterday, yet no matter how hard I try to forget, I can never forgive them... (coughs and closes his eyes again)

-The day was right after the World Martial Arts tournament after Goku left to train Uub. The power felt by these men after the fight with Buu intrigued them and they began their long journey towards Earth. When they arrived, Goku and Uub were the first to greet them. Their powerful negative aura was felt by even low level fighters like Videl, who had jsut learned how to sense power levels. Goku and Uub were joined by Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks. They arrived and wasted no time in "proving" their power. Goku was first to fall, to everyone's surprise, and as they held up his beaten body, Gohan errupted, to no avail, as he was easily knocked unconscious by these monsters. Vegeta charged next, and was killed almost instantly. Goten and Trunks were told by Piccolo to take Gohan and run, and after seeing their fathers fall, the two strongest fighters they had ever known, they fled. Since then Gohan, Goten and Trunks have fought small 3 on 1 battles with these monsters, succeceding in killing Jycend, the weakest of the 5, and now Friog. But there were 3 to go, and their power far exceeded the two who had fallen.

Trunk:Goten...(coughs) I... can...barely move...

Goten: (standing up and wincing in pain) I got you Trunks...

-Goten picks up Trunks, placing him over his shoulder and begins to float to the surface, as he touches down on the ground once again, from out of the rubble, a battle scarred and barely alive Friog appears with a smirk to meet him.

Friog: You think a little Kamehameha would kill me? Your brother thought so, and now he has joined your father!

Goten: (Eyes shoot open as he powers up to SSJ) You're gonna pay for this.

Friog: Hah! Your little transformation does not give you enough power to beat me even at this state, you fool... You are hurt just as badly as I am. I guess stupidity and eagerness to die runs in the family. I can't even believe this, me, Friog, destroyer of the infamous "Earth Saiyans" Goku was a joke, and you kids are just as bad...

Goten: Stop...Talking...About...my father!

-The ground begins to shake and rocks rise up as his golden aura picks up speed and intesity. Goten places Trunks on the ground and looks at Friog.

Goten: If it's one thing my father left in my blood was the desire and knowledge to never give up, no matter how dire the situation... I will defeat you...

Frigo: (scoffs) Your father was jsut too ignorant to know when to stop, and your brother proved your bloodline useless.

-A blinding light comes from Goten as his power begins to errupt. Friog seems surprised by this increase and looks around as the wind kicks up and bluiding who were at their last stand begin to crumble. As the light dims and things return to normal, Goten stands in te middle of it all, now, a SSJ2. Eyes fcused and ready for battle.

_**NEXT**_

**_EPISODE 02 – Friog's End  
_**


	2. Friog's End

**Dragonball Dark Era - Dark Tournament Saga**

This story takes place in the not so distant future in the DBZ Universe. Dragonball GT never happened, let me repeat this… DRAGONBALL GT NEVER HAPPENED. The highest level achieved by a Saiyan is SSJ3, only Goku and Gotenks have reached it. Another note, text within these brackets indicates thought.

_**EPISODE 02 – Friog's End**_

-Goten's power is amazing as Friog's face turns from surorised, to confident. Trunks slowly picks his head up and sees Goten, then smiles and collapses once again, knocked out.

Goten: (In a very low voice) Im sorry Gohan, the only thing I can do now is avenge you… If I was stronger before this maybe I could have saved you… (In anger) WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE ASSHOLE! THIS IS WHERE YOUR LIFE ENDS!

Friog: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You fool, even if you kill me, there is no way you'll destroy the others, they are even more powerful than I am!

-Frigo's lean stature masks his great strength, this tall, lanky blue creature with blue eyes and orange hair can be very deadly. Goten's eyes narrow and he quickly disappears, then appears behind Friog and levels him with a thunderous elbow to the top of the head, sending him crashing into the subway system. Goten wastes no time in pursuit and appears underneath Friog, kneeing him in the back just before hitting the ground, then using his force to send him flying into a wall. As the dust clears, Friog begins to grunt and summon the rest of his powers, it is enormous. As his power rises, Goten begins to summon up power he didn't even know he had, keeping right along with Friog. As the two reach their limit, a final stand off is set to begin.

Goten: Hm, I didn't know you still had that much in you, I was sure Gohan's blast would have done more damage.

Friog: My race is very competitive, what can I say, I like to save the best for last! As you will most surely find out.

Goten: Why are you doing this? Earth did nothing to you. You have no right to come here and proclaim yourselves overlords.

Friog: You just don't get it do you… Well, I guess I can tell you, you will soon die anyways. You're all just pawns.

Goten: Pawns? Pawns in what?

Friog: We are not here to merely enslave your people, this is all a game… Right now, the earth is split into 4 divisions… One for each one of me and my "friends" to rule over. Every human is under our control… Willing to fight and die at any moment.

Goten: What for? Why this game?

Friog: In 5 years, we will turn our armies on one another for control of this planet. Then we move on to next, leaving this one in rubble. And I will not let you get in the way of me winning this planet…

Goten: You go around taking planets as a game! My dad…..my brother… Vegeta… Piccolo.. all died for a game! FOR A GAME!

-Goten's anger explodes, giving him a quick power boost as he charges across and lands a right hook across the face, sending Friog flying through the air and crashing through three abandoned subway cars. As Friog stops his momentum Goten flies next to him and roundhouse kicks him to the ground. Friog hits the ground and disappears, re-appearing before Goten, and delivery a series of punches to the abdomen and face before back-handing him into the wall. Goten quickly recovers and the two begin to furiously trade punches, neither able to gain the upper hand. Friog then lands a upper cut, sending Goten through the roof and various floors up into a crumbling building. As he smacks onto the last ceiling, Goten falls to the floor and crawls back up to a all fours position. As Friog floats towards him, the damage can now be seen as the blood drips form the various cuts on both of the warriors.

Friog: Goten, you are such a fool. You can't even defeat me… And you expect to put a scratch on the others… Hah! Your father couldn't even put up a fight, this planet is just as pathetic as the others.

Goten: Didn't anyone ever tell you never to anger a saiyan? AHHHHHHH!

-Goten explodes with anger as he tackles Friog through the wall and then knees him across the face. As Friog flies through the air, Goten phases next him and elbows him to the ground, meeting him halfway down and kicking him across the back. As Friog stops his upward momentum he looks down and sees a beaming light.

Goten: Now Im gonna teach you something I learned from Gohan… A shame he never got the chance to use it on you.

Friog: (Extremely bruised, and blood streaming from his mouth) BRING IT ON! I'LL SMASH THIS ATTACK LIKE I DID YOUR BORTHER'S!

-With a smirk on his face, Goten places on hand over the other, palms out on his forehead. A small glowing gold orb forms and begins to grow. The orb glows to the size of a soccerball as Goten struggles to bring his hands to his side. As he brings the orb to his side, he cups it as you would a Kamehameha.

Goten: Ka..me..ha…senko!

-The energy build-up is amazing as Goten releases the huge beam of energy towards Friog. Friog lets out a scream as he claps his hands in front of him then points his palms outward, releasing a energy beam himself. As Friog's energy beam clashes with Goten's and momentarily slows it down, but is overwhelmed and the beam engulfs Friog. Goten collapses to one knee as he powers down to normal form.

Goten: I put everything I had into that blast. I hope it was enough…

-Friog's body plummets and falls to the floor with a sickening thud. As Goten looks up, he sees Friog's lifeless body mangled atop rubble. Goten's face is battered and bloody, and with a smile he collapses to the ground.

Goten: Huh…I …got him…

-Goten slips into a unconscious state along with Trunks, as the battle draws to a close.

-Meanwhile, in a unknown location, three dark cloaked figures stand talking to one another.

#1: Friog has fallen.

#2: We will just re-adjust the boundaries, as we did when Grito died.

#3: Very well, and what about this Goten and Trunks.

#2: Let's give them time to grow, maybe we can have a little fun with them later on.

#1: Yes, maybe we can have a tournament on the even of the great war. We must not let them grow too strong however.

#3: I want a challenge for once, I just hope they can put up a bigger fight than their fathers…

_**NEXT EPISODE**_

_**EPISODE 03 – Young Goku's Rage**_


End file.
